


I Got You, Babe

by thecarlysutra



Series: 100 Words of a Hero: Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: It isn't the kind of thing you can say no to, not now that she's Auntie Nat.





	I Got You, Babe

  
Baby Lila is tiny. Natasha is the very definition of steady hands and precise movement, but just looking at her, all wrapped up in her pink hospital blanket, Natasha can't think of anything but accidentally dropping her. 

At that moment, Laura says, "Here, Auntie Nat, you hold her."

It isn't the kind of thing you can say no to, not now that she's Auntie Nat. Laura settles Lila in Natasha's arms, shows her how to hold her. She's warm and soft and smells sweet, somehow. 

"Hi," Natasha says, and in that moment, she knows she is Lila's protector for life.  



End file.
